Too Long
by PinkFairy23
Summary: A murder, a baby and a wandering husband. smut included (of course!)
1. Chapter 1

My first ever story... I own nothing...

"Miss, Dr Mac is on the phone for you." Dot tapped lightly at the door before entering the Parlour to see Miss Fisher draped across the love seat, toast and tea still in her hand.

"Ah, thank – you Dot" Phyrne said as she slid off the love seat and into the hall to take the call from one of her dearest friends.

"And what do I owe this pleasure Mac" Phyrne spoke happily down the line, fiddling with the telephone cord.

"Haven't seen or heard from you in a few weeks, so I thought I should check up on you." Check up on me thought Phyrne, what an interesting phrase, probably a doctor thing. It really had been a long time since she had seen her friend.

"How about dinner tonight, say around 8?" Phryne instantly regretted saying this, a certain Inspector popping to mind, quickly adding "Or tea, or lunch or whatever suits you best." Oh God, it wasn't like her to be indecisive, Mac would know something was up.

"How about I come over when I finish this afternoon and we will go from there?" Mac put down the phone and wondered what could possibly be causing Phyrne to be so indecisive; she did have one idea though…


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what has been happening in the crazy life of Miss Fisher?"

"Oh you know, flying planes, chasing criminals, solving murders, the usual." Mac took a moment to let this information absorb, no mention of seducing men, which for Miss Fisher was something unusual. She decided to keep this information for later.

"Tea madam?" Mr Butler entered the room, placing a tray of tea and biscuits on the table. "I thought you might appreciate some of Dots biscuits as well, fresh out of the oven."

"Thank you Mr Butler" Phryne said as she reached to pour the tea for her and her friend.

Both women watched as the men left the room, concentrating on their biscuits.

"So Mac, anything interesting to report?, Perhaps a lovely new doctor just waiting to be corrupted?" Phryne said with a gleam in her eye.

"Sadly not, I did however happen to run into the inspector at the morgue this morning."

"Lucky you" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Mac simply raised an eyebrow and kept talking. "Yes, he was re examining the coroner's report about Mrs Glen, the woman who was found dead the other week in her bedroom. Apparently it wasn't an accident as they first thought."

How very interesting. Mrs Glen was the mother of Miss Fisher's friend Elsa Wood who had recently had a baby. Mrs Glen was found last week in her bedroom dead by Elsa herself. Phryne had been meaning to go and see her friend ever since she had the baby and now felt like the perfect time. Poor Elsa, first she had a baby and now her mother is dead, what else could go wrong in the poor woman's life.

"You know Mac, perhaps I should pay Elsa a visit, just to see how she is?"

"To see how the Mother got murdered you mean?"

"Same thing really" said Phyrne with a smirk.

"Ah Elsa, so nice to see you again!" The old friends greeted each other with a warm hug which was generally not acceptable for women of their social status.

"Thanks Phyrne, but you shouldn't lie, I look and feel horrible." Phryne could see that she was right; she looked as though she hadn't slept in days, but she really was a very beautiful woman with her light brown hair, brown eyes and peachy skin.

The ladies were escorted to the drawing room where tea was waiting for them. Both women sat down and accepted the tea gratefully.

"Oh Phryne" Elsa whispered tearfully, "I am so glad you came, I am so lost right now, finding my mother dead in her bedroom, I just don't know what to think" Phyrne considered the woman carefully, before speaking to her. "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, with your mother's death I wasn't sure you would be wanting company." Suddenly Phyrne was thrown back to the grief she felt when she found out how her sister had been murdered. Phyrne was so lost in thought she had stopped listening to Elsa, who was now staring at her obviously waiting for an answer. "Sorry Elsa" she said with a shake of her head.

"I said Ernie is still going ahead with our party tomorrow night and I really don't think I'm ready to face everyone yet"

"Why is he doing that exactly? Surely he realises how upset you are?" Phryne could hardly mask her distaste for Elsa's husband, who had on several times tried (and failed) to seduce her. He was a positively horrid man, who Phryne especially disliked; Elsa however failed to see his bad side, sticking by him at all possible costs.

"He doesn't understand, that's all, he's just a man after all." Elsa says with a sigh, "and anyway we have been planning this for weeks now… he's so excited, I can't disappoint him." What an odd thing to say Phryne thought to herself. Here is a woman who has just had a baby and whose mother has died in the period of less than two weeks and she is still willing to host a party at her house, just to please her husband. She really must love him she thought with a slight shake of her head.

Miss Fisher eventually left the house with an invitation to the party tomorrow night and a head full of ideas about the relationship between Mr and Mrs Ernie Wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its taking so long :( Your comments would be appreciated :)

* * *

Two tickets to be precise. Miss Fisher had said she would need two tickets to the party that Elsa was hosting the next night. It was the perfect excuse to have a look around the crime scene without rousing any suspicion from the hosts. Why Jack suddenly thought she was murdered she did not know, but was hoping to find out. She could not however stand the thought of being subject to Ernie's unwanted attention, so had told Elsa she had someone who she would like to bring to the party. Elsa couldn't help but agree, which was lucky for Phryne, but not so lucky for a certain Inspector…

"Collins, get me the report on Mrs Glen will you?" the Inspector called from his office.

"I'll take that Hugh" grinned Miss Fisher on her way past, snatching the file out of the Constables hands and walking into the open office of the Inspector leaving a shocked Constable Collins in her mark.

"Ah Miss Fisher, what do I owe this pleasure" he muttered sarcastically as she took her usual place on his desk.

"Well a certain Mrs Glen died and you didn't even tell me about it"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she was one of my dearest friend's Mother, and she was murdered, which always makes it fun." Phryne said leaning in closer a smile playing on her lips.

"And why would you say she was murdered?" Jack pulled away from Miss Fisher not sure how to feel.

"Mac" was the simple answer she gave before placing the file on the Inspectors desk before turning to leave. As she started walking out, she suddenly turned back and walked over to the Inspector stopping just inches away from his face. "Oh and Jack, I hope you don't mind, were going to a party tonight," she breathed into his ear, before pulling away "I'll pick you up at 8, wear your best Tux, we have a murder to solve." Before slinking away and shutting the door in her wake.

Jack cursed internally at himself for giving away that he thought Mrs Glen was indeed a murder victim to Mac. He must be more careful around that woman, she and Phryne were so close. Leaning back in his chair he wondered just how many people that woman was friends with. Mrs Glen was around the age of Phryne's Aunt Prudence, which would explain the connection. Phryne had said that she and Mrs Wood were friends which was interesting in itself. Elsa Wood was what Jack would call a typical woman, had a husband, a baby, a nice home, not someone he imaged would capture Miss Fishers time, let alone her friendship. The husband was a bit of a shock to him though, not at all what he would expect a woman like Mrs Wood to marry. A bit too full of himself, a man who thought he could claim any woman as his own. In the statement which was taken after Mrs Glen's death, the man had admitted to being in bed with a woman who most certainly was not his wife. Perhaps that was why he and Miss Fisher were friends. His mind quickly flicked away from that thought, instead turning to what going to a party with Miss Fisher would be like. Probably a calamity, especially when she would be investigating the murder of her "dearest friends Mother". Dreading this thought he put his chair back to the ground before opening the file in front of him.

* * *

Miss Fisher arrived promptly at 8 in a sea green sequined number with a large slit up the front which revealed her leg nicely. She had thought long and hard about this outfit, not wanting to be safe, but not wanting to drive Jack to the point where he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. There would be plenty of time for that later, right now they had a murder to solve.

They drove to the party mostly in silence due to the fact that Phryne herself had decided to drive, which was very bad news for Jack. It did however give what felt like years to go over in very fine detail every aspect of Miss Fishers dress. Her hair brushing in the gentle breeze as they drove up the coast, a glittering headband held perfectly in place, the way her dress draped perfectly across her body just so, revealing more than enough leg than was necessary for comfort. By the time they arrived at the house Jack was more than ready for a drink and an opportunity to clear his head.


	4. The Party

Hopefully you like it, this chapter took a bit longer than the others

* * *

"Jack they don't know who you are do they?"

"No" he replied with a troubled look on his face, "Constable Collins took the interviews that day, I was stuck in the office."

"They grow up so fast don't they" Miss Fisher said with a pleased look on her face "Dot will be happy to hear her Hugh is so very highly thought of." With a cheeky grin, she grabbed his arm as they walked up the drive toward the jazzy music of a party in full swing.

* * *

Once inside it was obvious even to Jack that this was quite a party, especially for someone who had just suffered a death in the family. There were people everywhere, all in their finest dresses and suits. He had never seen so many sequins or so much alcohol in his life, no wonder Miss Fisher was friends with these people. He did however feel somewhat out of place against all the glamour, then remembered he had Miss Fisher by his side who was more than a substitute for this lack of shimmer .

Phryne steered the pair toward the champagne, saying hello to many women and even more men before keenly scanning the room for Elsa. Elsa saw her first however, clasping her on the arm with a warm greeting and then a hug.

"Phyrne, I'm so glad you're here I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Elsa turned to her friend with a look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. "Ernie has been at it again, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." Her brown eyes turning teary, before running over the slightly alarmed face of Jack, who had until now been looking around the room, drinking in the atmosphere.

"Ah Elsa, how rude of me," Phryne spoke with a slightly possessive lit to her voice, although she couldn't imagine why, "this is my friend Jack Robertson. Jack and I met a few months ago and have been very close ever since." The twinkle in her eye and the emphasis as she said the word very immediately gave the game away to Elsa. So Phryne had herself a permanent lover, Elsa thought to herself, how very lucky and how very unlikely. It took all of Jacks concentration to stop himself from staring at Miss Fisher with a look of surprise. He had been trying very hard to not look at her all night, in fear of what he might accidently see or think. Now she had just announced that they were very close with that maddening twinkle in her eye. He took a moment before he spoke, slightly choking at the thought of them together, before spluttering on his first few words. "Ah, um, Mrs Woods I take it? Please call me Jack."

"Elsa will be more than fine." She said with a dazzling smile.

Phryne knew that look when she saw it. Elsa was more than impressed and dazzled by Jack and his apparent lack of caring. He had been standing there apparently oblivious to their conversation, except to accept Elsa's flatteries. Perhaps there was more to Mr and Mrs Wood than a one sided disloyalty after all. The way she looked at Jack rivalled even her own seducing smile. Phryne was quickly flicked back to reality by a pair of hands squeezing her sides very tightly, causing her to let out a slight yelp. "Phryne, Phryne, Phryne, you have not changed one bit, especially from behind." A familiar and somewhat sleezy voice muttered in her ear. "Ah Ernie, only this afternoon was I telling Jack what a darling you are." She spoke rolling her eyes and pulling herself much closer to the Inspector. That stopped the creep in his tracks, instantly his hands dropped from her bottom and a red flush flashed across the man's face. Jack was awoken from his dreamlike state to introduce himself to a man who he could only describe as sleazy. Ernie Wood was of average height, shorter than Jack with ice blue eyes and a very flushed face, he worked in the textiles industry, which according to Miss Fisher made it very easy for him to find women to sleep with. "Congratulations on the baby, a girl I believe?" Jack asked politely. "Ah yes, a fine piece of work," Ernie said with smile too large, eyes shining too bright. "looks exactly like her Mother, the hair and everything." This comment does not go without notice by either Jack nor Phryne. "Anyway you must excuse me, so many people to see." Ernie wanders off looking slightly lost, hurt and angry.

"You must excuse him, he has had a dreadful time lately" Elsa says eyes brimming with tears before chasing after her husband.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Phryne says dragging Jack to the opposite side of the room and toward the bar, her mind clicking over.

"He certainly looked upset, wouldn't you think he would be happy to have a daughter?" Jack said helping himself to two glasses of champagne for Miss Fisher and himself. Perhaps the death of his mother – in- law is still affecting him, Jack says not really believing what he it.

"Ah" Miss Fisher practically whispers with a gleeful smile on her face which sends Jack into a spin. "I've just remembered something which will probably prove to be paramount to this murder investigation."

"Yes Miss Fisher." Jack says looking deep into her eyes, a move which he instantly regretted.

"Of course in normal circumstance I would never tell", she says leaning in closer, "but I happen to know for a fact", she turns around to make sure no one in particular is listening, "that Mr Ernie Wood is impotent and has been since the age of 7."

* * *

"So if Mr Wood is physically unable to bear children, then who is the father?" Jack says seizing his chance to draw away from Miss Fisher, who had a dangerous look in her eye.

"I'm not sure", Miss Fisher says with a hurt look on her face which she quickly hid, her friend had lied to her, "but Elsa needs to drop the innocent wife act."

"Did you manage to find anything interesting at the crime scene?"

"Well we didn't think it was a murder then, so nothing of particular interest. It turns out Mrs Mc Glen died from a head wound, so either she just happened to fall to the ground and die, or she was pushed and murdered."

"You mean whoever killed her simply pushed her over?" Miss Fisher said with a look of disbelief on her face. Doesn't seem like a very well planned murder to her.

"As she fell she smashed the back of her head on her daughter's drawers and subsequently died." Jack spoke with the voice of a professional, keeping his eyes firmly on Miss Fishers face.

"Her daughters draws?" Phryne asks with a puzzled look on her face

"Yes, Mrs Mc Glen was found in her daughter's bedroom."

Phryne considered this information for a moment "Jack I think it's time we went upstairs for a moment." She said with a wicked look in her eyes as she practically dragged Jack across the party to the foot of the stairs.


	5. The bedroom

At the foot of the stairs her eyes scanned the room before finally stopping a man who was clearly there to stop people from going up. Her mind ticked over a plan, which with the help of her guest might just work.

"Jack" she pulled him close to her, in a way which left the Inspector feeling very hot and bothered. "When I say so, I need you to act as though you can't think of anything better than to take me upstairs and have your way with me." She said this with a straight face, until it eventually cracked into a very cheeky smile. The Inspector just stared at her; did she not know that was exactly what he had been trying not to do all night?

He shook his head slightly before she grabbed his arm. "Were going to go and find out exactly what is going on in this house." Dragging him toward the guard, hoping he would be able to comply with her wishes.

* * *

"Madam, is there anything I can help you with?" The man spoke as though he had heard it all before, sadly for him he had never encountered Miss Fisher before.

"mmm" she purred looking at him as though it was he she were lusting for, not Jack. "We were hoping to pop upstairs for a spell." Keeping eye contact with the guard the whole time, she managed to pull Jack into a very tight embrace from the side. Jack took that as the cue and if possible pulled her even tighter before whispering in her ear "sure this will work?" sounding not at all convinced. Phryne giggled in a way which was very unlike her before turning back to the guard and saying with the filthiest look in her eyes "It's his only night in town, and I'm afraid I must leave soon, please." That had done it, the guard sighed before stepping to the side allowing them to pass up the enormous staircase.

Arriving at the top of the stairs they stopped for a brief moment "Jack whatever you do, don't let go of me, that guard might still be watching." Miss Fisher muttered. More than likely he was Jack thought to himself, how could anyone not watch someone like her glide up the stairs in that dress, even if it was with another man. Suddenly Miss Fisher giggled loudly "Oh stop, were almost there." This was a means to throw whoever was watching off.

Jack could not believe what had just happened. Somehow they had managed to get into a section of the house which was obviously off limits. Miss Fisher had somehow managed to convince a door boy that they needed some alone time to do who knows what with each other. Which was exactly which he did not think they needed, his mind flicked to the thought of peeling off her dress and kissing her hard against a wall.

Clearing his throat he asked, "does this always happen at parties?" he said with a tone of not knowing in his voice.

"Usually guests are allowed up stairs with other guests" she said her eyes giving the game away "for special goings ons." With that she led a shocked Jack to the right of the corridor and into the room at the end of the hall. Opening the door it was obvious that this was Mrs Woods bedroom. The room was beautifully dressed with gold and the palest of pinks.

"How did you know this would be her room?"

"Same as mine" she replied with a wink, resisting the urge to say not that you would know.

Walking in, she turned and locked the door behind them. A move which made Jack draw in a very sharp breathe, which did not go un- noticed by Phryne.

"Don't worry Jack, you're safe for now" The look in her eyes suggested not forever however, "I really want to know what this pair are hiding." She began looking around the room, knowing that Elsa had kept a diary since the age of 8.

"How do you know that Mr Woods is impotent" Jack said, genuinely interested.

"When I was 12 I overheard his mother telling Aunt Prudence and once he told me" she said rolling her eyes on the last comment. "I think that would somehow trick me into sleeping with him. He was very drunk at the time and I'm not sure he would remember saying it." She remembered the day very clearly, it was his wedding day and had somehow ended up with Phryne in a corner. After admitting that to her he had promptly passed out this had suited Phryne just fine. To this day she was sure that the only reason he had been so unfaithful in his marriage to Elsa was to prove that point.

"I don't know how I could have forgotten that when I found out she was having a baby." Phyrne muttered to herself, searching through draws, angry she hadn't thought of this before.

"So we now know that we have two halves of a couple sneaking around, one baby whose father is unknown and one dead mother in-law." Jack said settling on the bed "rather grim really."

Suddenly there were low voices outside the door. Both froze realising why they were supposed to be up there. Phryne shoved something into her bag before running back over to the bed and pushing herself down onto Jack. She heard him let out a grown which left her feeling pleasantly pleased with herself. So she was having an effect on him after all she thought to herself.

Jack on the other hand was less than impressed with being jumped on, even if it was by the Hon. Miss Fisher. Realizing what he needed to do, he ran his hand down her back and placed the other in her hair. It would really ruin their cover if they weren't caught in the act her assured himself, although not really believing it. At the same time he could feel her warm breath on his neck as her hands made their way to his shirt, his buttons being popped and his tie being loosened.

The door swung open, just as Jack thought he could take no more of the act. Phryne took the lead raising her head and turning to see a shocked Elsa with a tall man with dark eyes and a well sculptured body who she had never seen before, but certainly wished she had. "Sorry Elsa" she started, panting slightly more than she would have liked "Jack and I" She was cut off by an embarrassed looking Elsa who simply told her that it was fine, but would appreciate it if they left as this was her room. Phryne who was more than happy to comply to her friends wishes nodded with a smile, she had gotten what she wanted. Both the book and Jack lay in her arms.

"But perhaps a minute for my friend?" she said with a smile that was apologetic to her friend.

"Certainly" Elsa said with a smile at Jack and a look of pure jealousy at Phryne. So the woman did like Jack Phryne thought to herself.

With that the door was shut and the voices disappeared down the hall. "Well come on Jack" she said slowly peeling herself off him. "We really must be getting home."

"Right" was all he could manage. She had driven to him a point of almost no return and was very tempted to throw her back down on the bed, but thought better of it. Taking a deep breath he stood up and re- buttoned his shirt, all the while thinking about what Miss Fisher had just done to him.


	6. Flirt

Miss Fisher gave the stairs guard a look of thanks as they rushed past him and back into the atmosphere of the party.

"Well that was highly successful" Miss Fisher gushed grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter handing one to Jack before sculling her own.

Jack couldn't help but think to himself how she possibly thought that was highly successful but didn't question her. He couldn't help but wonder how she was so unaffected by what had just happened. He was also rather embarrassed by being caught, even though technically they hadn't been doing anything wrong. He took a long sip of his drink, finishing it, allowing Phryne to order them more. He also allowed her to drag him to talk to some of her friends, but paid no attention to what they were talking about. He cursed himself for not being able to pay attention to whatever it was they were talking about, such bad policing, but he was too busy thinking about Phryne, which was a very dangerous thing indeed. He did notice however that even though she did not let go of him the whole time she was talking, she still received many stares from men and flirted outrageously with at one of them. Jack was slightly offended, but almost as though she read his mind she whispered to him "Don't worry Jack, just gaining some information on the case." He wasn't sure if he should believe her, but something about the way she whispered made him trust her. The more she talked, the more they drank, which was something Jack didn't usually like to do when working on a case, but the atmosphere of the party seemed to sweep him up.

"Jack look" Phryne spoke quietly while still apparently engaged in conversation to a woman who apparently knew the Prime Minister "there is our mystery man." It was indeed the man who Elsa had been talking to upstairs, he looked unhappy, searching for someone. Phryne decided it was time to intervene, leaving Jack to continue her conversation before sauntering over to the chiselled man.

"Hello there" she said with a devilish smile and a wink, slipping her leg out of dress ever so subtly as to show her interest.

"John Leek" he said with a winning smile, "and you must be Miss Fisher." He gave her a once over with his eyes, lingering on her exposed leg.

"Phryne, please" she said with her most dazzling smile, turning to look back at Jack, who was engaged in conversation and thankfully not watching her.

"Sorry about interrupting you before" he said with an apologetic smile, which she knew was false. "Elsa and I were just looking for Ernie, couldn't find him you see."

"mmm" with a look of disgust on her face "Ernie does make a habit of disappearing at parties. Manage to find him?"

Mr Leek shook his head, again looking around.

"You and Elsa seem awfully close." She quipped, trying him for information which she knew he wouldn't produce. He looked as though he was guarding a secret and Miss Fisher was hoping he might reveal it to her. But apparently he only had eyes for another woman.

"It's been hard for her ever since she had the baby." His eyes shone with a look of pride, before turning to grief "And with her Mother dying, well that's just made things worse" He looked away from her at this point, overcome with emotion, but the look just didn't shine through. Before she could question him anymore Elsa appeared at his side with a glass of champagne. "Phryne, just the lady I was looking for, will you come to tea tomorrow afternoon? Say three?" Miss Fisher couldn't help but agree, before Elsa dragged the very handsome man off to the bottom of the stairs. How odd, Elsa was so against Ernie being deceitful and here she was doing the same thing, in front of hundreds of people.

Jack meanwhile was having a horrible time talking to the woman who claimed to know the Prime Minister. "We dined recently you know" she said her eyes shining from too much wine. "Ah yes, how good for you." He managed to say back, his eyes concentrating on Miss Fisher who was now joined my Elsa and the mystery man. He watched the pair walk away, leaving Phryne alone staring off into the distance.

Miss Fisher broke from her thoughts, suddenly realising she was standing alone before slowly walking back over to Jack tugging his hand and asking him if he would like to leave. The look in her eyes was very dangerous, but as she had driven them there, Jack really had no choice in the matter. They were both very drunk after numerous glasses of champagne but Phryne was more than ready to go home after all they had learnt tonight. She was particularly keen to read over the papers she had stolen from Elsa's bedroom. She had decided to keep that a secret from Jack until she had had a chance to look over them herself.

"Miss Fisher, I really don't think you should be driving in this state." Jack said, not feeling too well himself.

"Well Elsa has most graciously invited me over for tea tomorrow, so I shall be more than happy to leave my car here overnight." Miss Fisher continued "However if it has even a single speck of dirt on it in the morning, it shall be entirely your fault." She said this with a laugh in her voice, but he knew she was serious.

Jack simply nodded and after a small argument about who exactly would take them home, (both knew they would end up at Miss Fishers house) it was decided that they would ring Constable Collins to collect them who was working late that night.

* * *

When Constable Collins arrived he was shocked to see just how many people were at the party. He only had to wait a few minutes however before a very wobbly Inspector and even wobblier Lady Detective hobbled down the drive toward his car.

"Ah hello Inspector, Miss Fisher, how was your night?" Even Hugh could tell they had had more than enough to drink.

"Ah Hugh, fabulous thank you, so many people, very good champagne." She said, sliding herself very close to the Inspector on the back seat, her hand making its way to his leg.

"Too much champagne" the inspector muttered, sliding across to the far side of the car. Only to have Miss Fisher follow, pinning him to the passenger side door.

"You're no fun Jack" she whispered into his ear, her fingers moving across his leg, sending chills across his body.

"Not here Miss Fisher" he said, eyeing off his Constable in the front seat who was paying no attention.

"Fine" she whispered again, withdrawing slightly, but still sitting much too closely. "Just to my house if you please Hugh."


	7. Parlor

By the time they made it back to her residence, the night really was still young and Miss Fisher had no intentions of going to bed, well to sleep anyway.

"Right, well thank you Collins, Miss Fisher, good night, no doubt I will be seeing you tomorrow." By this stage Jack had had more than he could handle of Miss Fishers wandering hands and revealing dress. The alcohol really was making his mind wander to places which it really shouldn't. Twice in the car ride home he had swatted her hands away from places which unacceptable at the best of times, let alone when his Constable was in the front seat. Jack knew that Collins really had no idea, however it still wasn't right.

"What?" she said with a look of longing and fake sadness in her voice "you're just going to leave me here on my own?" She was half out of the car by now, a pout on her lips and her dress very tight.

"Well this is your house, so I think yes." He said with a small cough. She knew exactly what she was doing. Jack attempted to slide back across the seat, however he was too late she had grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the car toward the house. "Hugh, do come in for a drink as well."

"Collins is still on duty Miss Fisher" the Inspector said with authority in his voice which under the current circumstances drove Phryne wild. "And we have a case to solve, this is hardly the time for entertaining."

"Actually Sir, my shift finished half an hour ago" Collins spoke his first real words for the night, blushing as he did so.

"See" She said glaring at Jack, "and besides, I managed to collect plenty of evidence from that bedroom." Her mind flicked back to the bedroom where she had Jack pressed against every gorge of her body and struggled to suppress a sigh at the thought of it. Realising that they were all standing in the street she looped her arm through Hugh and finally the Inspectors and led them toward the house.

* * *

"Dot my dear" she beamed as she blazed into the room with a man on each arm, one with an embarrassed grin, the other with an unsure grimace. "Special delivery." practically throwing Hugh at her.

Dot could tell straight away that her Miss had had too much to drink. She could also tell that she was planning on doing unspeakable things to the Inspector. Dot had seen this look in her Miss' eyes many times before, too many times for a good Catholic girl.

"Ah Miss, why don't you go into the parlor and I will get you some drinks." Phryne taking the opportunity to go and sit, feeling the full effects of her earlier champagne sauntered into the parlor, with a special sway of her hips.

Jack could do nothing but stare at her as she left the hall, also feeling the heavy cloud of alcohol settling on his brain. He turned to follow before a hand grabbed his arm, startling not only him, but Hugh. "Be careful" she hissed at him before releasing him and leading a shocked Hugh into the kitchen for some tea.

It took a second for the Inspector to fully take in Miss Williams words. Why would she be telling him to be careful? Of course the girl had worked for Miss Fisher for a long time now and knew full well her capabilities, but so did he and he wasn't about to let her take advantage of him. Even if he did feel as though his mind was clouded and his vision was slightly blurred. Keeping that in mind he turned and walked into the parlor to find Miss Fisher sitting on the love seat slowly sipping yet another drink.

"Ah Jack" she purred, her eyes dark with alcohol and excitement, "how nice of you to finally join me." She shuffled across on the seat slightly so he could join her, even though there were two other chairs in the room.

He quickly poured himself a drink before begrudgingly taking a seat beside her, trying his hardest not to touch her.

"So" she said looking deep into his eyes, "enjoy the party?"

He didn't speak, simply taking a long slow sip of his drink. This in itself driving her crazy with desire.

"Well it was okay." He said, choosing to ignore the part where they had been caught in a bedroom together in a most compromising position. "I think we might have some more leads to follow up, which should lead us to the killer. The man Elsa was with all night did seem a bit off don't you think?"

"I thought he was very on actually" she said drawing her hand up to lay on his leg, causing him to flinch slightly "But I guess you could say he did seem a tad intimate with Elsa. Especially for someone who absolutely hates the idea of her husband being with other women, why would she all of a sudden go around flaunting this beautiful man?" This was a question more aimed at herself, however the thought of Phryne finding other men attractive had for some reason made him feel… jealous?

"Anyway Jack, all that can wait til the morning, I say we haul them all in for questioning and then the real fun can begin." Her eyes gleamed at this last remark, her hand moved higher up his thigh, "Perhaps we can have the murder solved by tomorrow and you can come to tea." Again this was not a question, but an order, an order which he found himself agreeing to. Really it was his job to make these calls, but sometimes he found it easier to let her think she was in charge. Her hand had tightened on his thigh, and again he could feel her fingernails through his pants. He really was regretting drinking all of that champagne and the whisky certainly wasn't helping. Suddenly he felt very hot indeed, practically jumping up, causing Miss Fishers eyebrows to rise high up into her hair.

"I should really be going Miss Fisher."

"If you really must _Inspector_." She made a point of calling him his, feeling slightly hurt that he was no longer calling her by her first name. "But I will see you tomorrow to catch out murder."

* * *

She let him escort himself out of the front door, knowing that Constable Collins would leave with him if he hadn't already. Knowing she wouldn't get what she wanted out of Jack tonight, her mind cleared enough to remember the papers she had taken from Elsa's room. Fishing into her purse she curled up on the couch, trying to forget about Jack and began to read.

And what an interesting read it was.


	8. Caught

The curtains were drawn much too early for Miss Fishers liking the next morning. She sat up with a deep sigh, instantly regretting it, sending her head into a spin, promptly laying back heavily on her pillow.

"Morning Miss" Dottie said in an almost whisper, fully understanding the amount of alcohol her Miss had consumed the night before. "Would you like your tea now…or?" she said, unsure of just how affected Miss Fisher was feeling.

"Might as well have it now Dot, I have to go down to the station as soon as possible," she said pulling herself up, "I found out some vital information about Mrs Mc Glens murder last night." It wasn't until she was sitting upright that she realised that she was in fact naked. Her dreams had been very vivid and very wicked last night, all including a certain Inspector. A frown creased upon her face as she remembered that she had not been able to lure him into her bed last night, but had come very close. With a deep sigh she sipped the tea which Dot had bought up while she was contemplating the night before.

* * *

An hour later she was sitting on his desk waiting for him to arrive. Collins had informed her that he had not in-fact made it into work yet. How very unusual of Jack to be late she thought beginning to worry before he walked into his office looking exactly how she felt. Dreadful.

"Jack, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." She said with a look of laughter and guilt in her voice, knowing full well that she was the cause of his hangover.

"Miss Fisher, I hope you are here for a reason, I have a lot of work to get through today." He looked as though he had had no sleep, and he hadn't. By the time her finally managed to get home, escorted by Constable Collins his mind had been clouded by dark thoughts about Miss Fisher and all the things he could possibly do to her. He must remember to never get that drunk around her again, it was positively dangerous. Letting his mind wander to that place was something he rarely allowed himself to engage in, and now here she was sitting on his desk, making the thoughts return to his mind.

"Ah, I'm sure I can ease your work load considerably." She broke his train of thought, pulling a piece of paper out of her purse "I managed to, ah, borrow some of Elsa's papers out of her drawer last night and you will be shocked to see what they contain."

"Please enlighten me" he said, not even trying to remove them from her hands.

This disappointed her, where had her usual playful Jack gone? Leaning very close to him she whispered "Our mystery man John Leek, is in fact Ernie Woods brother"

"Brother?" exasperated, Jack pulled back from Miss Fisher.

"Well half brother anyway, he is the father of the baby according to the birth certificate. Looks like Elsa took her final revenge on Ernie by having a baby to his half-brother."

"But that does not explain why Mrs Mc Glen was murdered in her daughter's bedroom."

"No, not really" she said with a sigh, "but I'm sure we can find out"

Collins was told to bring Mr and Mrs Wood, as well as John Leek in for questioning.

The Detective Inspector worn down by the previous night and lack of sleep agreed that Miss Fisher should be allowed into the questioning room.

* * *

It wasn't long before the truth came out.

With tears in her eyes Elsa Woods admitted to killing her Mother. "She threatened to tell everyone who the father was." She cried

"But why should it matter to her?" Miss Fisher said with serious questioning in her eyes, "and why would you bother to kill her? These things happen all the time." With this statement Jacks eyes widened slightly, before he simply shook his head remembering who he was with.

"I didn't mean it" she wept, "I came home to find her in my sitting room Charlotte's birth certificate in her hands. She started yelling at me, and I got up to go and find a drink and she followed me into my bedroom. I told her that it didn't matter, Ernie couldn't have children and that she should be happy to have a grandbaby. But she just wouldn't stop, she kept going on and on and on about how the child would be tainted." The more she spoke the angrier she became, her eyes were filled with tears, but also anger and a fiery passion. "I never meant to kill anyone, I simply wanted to have a baby to prove to Ernie and everyone who really knew him that he was worthless to me."

"And it just so happened that the man you chose was his half brother?" Miss Fisher said with an unwavering eye. Mrs Wood found this unbearable and simply looked down at the table, before glancing at first Jack and then Phryne.

"She told me that it was different for women, it was okay for men to take other women, but for me to do this and with Ernie's half brother at the very least" she scoffed "well that was ridiculous." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Last week she found Ernie in our bed with another woman and she didn't even blink an eye. She knows what he does and couldn't care less, but the minute it's me, it's all too much for her. She knew I wanted a baby and the moment she found out the truth it was too much for her. She called me an ungrateful whore and that was it." She said this with determination in her eyes, "I pushed her and she hit her head on the open draw."

Phryne looked at Jack with raised eyebrows as Elsa again began to weep. Jack promptly arrested her before Constable Collins took her away to the cells.

"Well" said Phryne with a strange coming over her face "I certainly didn't have her pinned as a murderer, but none the less, I'm glad that's over. That poor baby though." She said this last sentence with a genuine look of sadness in her eyes. "Her Mother will be hanged, her father, well the man she will think of as her father is a philanderer and the only person who would have really cared for her is dead." She said all of this with a real look of concern on her face, her mind drifting off slightly.

"Well we can't help these things Miss Fisher, we only solve the murders." Jack said with a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Mmm, I guess you're right." She said with a slight sigh. "Now perhaps we might go back to my house for the dinner I promised you last night?"

* * *

_I'm sorry this is taking so long! I promise the next chapter will prove this to be a T rated story. The murder ending was a bit lame I know, but I am struggling a bit of writers block, but really wanted to get my story out there! Please keep reviewing :) _


	9. Finally

He had some paper work to finish up, but agreed to meet her for dinner later that night. He arrived to find her drink in hand, lying rather provocatively across the couch. She had changed he noticed into a dress, which probably meant that she was trying to impress him. It had worked, he was instantly reminded of the night before at the party. The way her pale skin had slid from her dress when she walked and the way he had felt the fabric when she pressed up against him in the bedroom.

But, he wasn't here for that (that's what he told himself), he was here for a debrief, dinner and her company. Jack was still in awe of the party they had attended last night. The people and the way they had all acted. He could not comprehend how people lived like that, but at the same time that was the world which Miss Fisher belonged in, well maybe not belonged, but was a part of. The way they carry on, having affairs and then murdering people so that their reputations aren't ruined. How odd that was to him.

She had worn the dress because quite frankly she was willing to do anything to make Jack notice her. She was getting tired of wanting him, she needed him. Last night had confirmed that in her mind as they lay pressed closely on the plush bed. She had felt the way his body had responded as he had groaned as she forced herself onto him. Sure it had been for their safety at the time, but they both knew that they both wanted it. And she had noted the night before that he had rather enjoyed the sight of her in a dress. She also liked the idea that it was easy for Jack to gain access to her body, a wicked grin crossed her face, if access was required.

She was awoken from her thought by a small cough and looked up to find Jack in the doorway. He walked over to the small side table and poured himself a drink before taking a seat on the couch opposite her. For some reason he could tell she had been thinking wicked thoughts, the look in her eyes told him that much.

"Jack" she said not bothering to sit up. "How pleasant of you to finally join me."

There was no denying why he had come, they both knew why she had invited him over, but neither was willing to give away the game that easily.

"You know Jack I really did have a fun time at the party, if you don't count getting hit on by that creep or the part where I found out my friend was a murderer." She shifted her body slightly so that he had an amazing view of her body.

"But the rest was fun?" he said taking a long sip of his drink, not hesitating on his words and daring her to say something.

She looked into his eyes, still laying down, daring him back to say something more. They remained like this for what seemed like hours before he finally gave in putting his drink down and getting up. He walked over to where she was sitting lifting her legs and revealing copious amounts of skin to sit at the end of her seat. With her legs draped comfortably across his lap he looked into her eyes again.

They had gotten very close at the party, too close for public eyes, but now they were in private and the sexual tension that hung in the air was heavy. She was shocked by his sudden movements, but even she could see that he was getting very close to his breaking point. Which admittedly she was enjoying, however she herself didn't think she could hold out for too much longer.

They remained in silence her bare legs slipping out of the dress material slightly, driving him silently wild before he silently started stroking her leg, running his fingers across the delicate bones in her ankle. It was too much for her, she had waited too long for Jack and now it was game over. She flicked her legs off the couch and shuffled across the couch to kiss him deeply.

He responded with passion, without realising it, he had wanted this, Miss Fisher, for much longer than he had thought. Everything between them had built up for so long, and now it had finally escaped with such passion he wasn't sure how he would cope, but he was sure with the help of Miss Fisher anything was possible.

* * *

_I think this is the end? hope you enjoyed :)_


	10. Upstairs?

He awoke the next morning to find a woman draped most inappropriately across his body, he also realised that they were not in a bed however, but laying on a rug of some sort. The sun was rising, or so he thought through the thick curtains that hung in Miss Fisher's parlour. Miss Fisher's parlour. Suddenly it all swept back to him and moved to get up before remembering that she was laying on him.

They had finally given in, well he had finally given in to her charms, and my, was she charming. After he kissed there was not stopping them. At first it had been wild, she had undone his buttons so fast, he wasn't even sure he had been wearing a shirt. But then as the night progressed they had made love, something which neither had done in a very long time. And now in the harsh light of the morning, it made Jack realise that he loved Phryne with all his heart. Which really was a strange sensation, and made the next task even harder.

Hating the thought of having to wake her, but hating the thought of being caught even more he lifted his arm and shook her as gently as possible while still trying to wake her. It was then he realised as his hand touched her lower back that she was naked, as was he.

"Miss Fisher" he practically hissed at her, grabbing her hip and rolling her off him "you need to wake up."

Greatly annoyed by be awoken at such an early hour after such a late and passionate night, she simply ignored whoever was talking to her. She was having a wonderful dream about Jack and her doing terrible things on his desk.

He tried a little harder this time, not wanting to be caught by her staff. "Phryne, please wake up." And just like magic her eyes opened and she rolled to look at him.

"Jack, you're naked and laying in my parlour." She said taking time to look him over before giving him a small devilish smile.

"So are you," he said not missing a beat.

"So I am" she said back looking down at herself.

The room was littered with his many layers and her dress was slung most un- ceremoniously on the fan, as was her garter.

"Well, it appears we had a good time last night." She said suppressing a laugh. He looked like he wanted to kill her and kiss her at the same time. "Don't worry Jack, they won't be up for another 10 minutes" she said looking at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened slightly. "And anyway, I don't think they would be silly enough to come in here, I mean we weren't exactly quiet." She pulled herself closer to him (he wasn't sure, but she was making it look very sexy), hoisting a leg over his body and moving her face so that their noses were almost touching. "It was very good you know." She whispered and started kissing him again.

And as happy as he was that she was his (was she though?), he had no intentions of getting caught by the household staff, especially not naked and in her parlour. He promptly started to shoved Phryne off him. This did not please her at all. Last night she had given him her all, she had had plenty of sex during the years, but it had been a long time since she had experienced anything like that. She could think about all that later, right now she could see that he wanted her, but perhaps he was right, perhaps they should go somewhere more private. She jumped up to stand in front of him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Perhaps we might move upstairs?" she was still naked when she said this, really how was he supposed to say no and to her of all people. He really did have to get to work though, and he knew once he was up there he probably would never come down.

"I really must be getting to work." He said, his voice was slightly cold, which was not at all how he had intended it. She looked slightly hurt, which was most unlike her and this upset him.

"Phryne" he said as he stepped closer to her, he decided it was best to be honest with her "I really do have to work and I think if we went up there I wouldn't come out." At this last comment she smiled, her eyes flashing back to last night.

"Fine" she said smiling at his honesty, "but first, you must get my dress down, I don't even think it would be appropriate for me to be caught in my own parlour naked."


	11. Morning After

Phryne just managed to get her dress back on before Dot walked into the room, rather taken aback to find Miss Fisher standing in the parlor at 7am.

"Miss, I wasn't expecting you to be in here?" Dot said with a questioning tone in her voice walking across the room slowly looking unsure going to open the curtains. "Would you like some tea?" Used to Miss Fisher being very vapid in her explanations about her night time activities she didn't really expect her to say what she was doing in the parlour in the same dress as last night at this hour of the morning, however Dot had a few ideas of her own.

Miss Fisher looked positively guilty, when she spoke "Ah and some toast please Dot. But you have your breakfast first of course and could you be kind enough to bring it up to my room?" She looked around the room, before turning to leave her companion in peace at this early hour. For some reason she had felt the need to tidy it up so no one might know what had happened in there the night before. Never before had she cared about Dot knowing such things, but for some reason it didn't feel right to leave the room in such a mess. She had hoped to have cleaned up sufficiently that Dot simply thought her guest had not stayed the night. Dot however was much smarter than this and had noticed that not only were one of her earrings on ground beneath the curtain, as well as a chipped tumbler, but the couch had been moved.

Using the powers of deduction which Miss Fisher herself had taught her, Dot decided that Miss Fisher had entertained in here last night and had attempted to clean up after herself. This could only mean that Miss Fisher was trying to hide something, or someone from her. Dot had been out with Hugh last night at the picture and Miss Fisher had not told her what her plans for the evening were. In fact, she had insisted that she go and get ready rather than help her Miss. She decided to see Mr Butler, he would know what had happened.

She turned around to see Mr Butler walking into the room, startling her slightly before he took a small look around "The Inspector came over last night for drinks" was all he said before turning to leave. Dot immediately felt a hot blush come across her face. She thought she had heard the front door opening and closing, but thought she imaged it, obviously not. She shook her head picking up the earring and the broken tumbler before heading to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Jack decided he didn't really have time to go home before starting work, as it was he was going to be late. Leaving Miss Fisher this morning had been impossible, she was enchanting, in more than one way. What had started out as a simple (simple?) murder case, had ended in them spending the night together. This would take some time for him to get his head around. As he walked into the station he realised that he had left his coat and hat at Miss Fishers in the haste in which he had left that morning, which would mean that she, would no doubt come visiting later.

He had been distracted all morning, and he could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired, but it had been worth it. It wasn't until a picnic basket was placed on his desk did he even realise that someone was in his office.

"Ah Sir, Dottie just dropped this off for you. She says that Miss Fisher is currently too busy to drop it off to you, but she will see you later?" he said this as a question, trailing off a bit towards the end trying very hard not to get the message wrong.

"Later Collins?" Jack said, wondering what she meant by this.

"um yes, Dottie said she was called out to a client as she was about to come here to drop this to you. But I'm not sure." He finished lamely.

"Right, well that will be all Collins." he said beginning to open the basket to find some sandwiches, biscuits and a thermos of tea.

"Ah yes Sir, enjoy your lunch." Collins said returning to his desk to answer the now ringing phone.

Jack however did not hear what the Constable Collins said as he left the room. He had pulled out a note which was attached to his sandwich. He unfolded the heavy writing paper and couldn't help but smile.

_Jack, _

_I had Dot prepare you some lunch, I thought you might be hungry after last night and you wouldn't have had breakfast. Come over at 6 if I don't see you before._

_Phryne _

_X_

He started un- wrapping the paper of his sandwich when Constable Collins walked rather quickly into the room.

"Sir, I've just had a phone call, they've found a body down at the country club."

Jack took a deep sigh before placing his lunch back in its paper and following Hugh out to the waiting car.


	12. The Club

_Yet another murder for you all ;) I think it is probably easier than starting a new story? Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

When Dot brought up the breakfast tray 20 minutes later she found Miss Fisher asleep, but decided to wake her. She was still wearing her dress, which Dot now noticed had a small tear in it up the side which would require very gentle mending. She sighed as she gently called out "Miss - wake up" shaking her leg and dreading fixing the dress, it really was going to be hard work.

When Dot finally managed to wake her Miss and get her fully undressed Dot couldn't help but notice that she was covered in bruises, the look of shock must have shown on her face because Phryne looked away from Dot as she spoke grabbing for the toast beside her "Oh and would you run me a very hot bath please Dot, something scented please."

Dot knew that was something was off, usually Miss Fisher would grin wickedly at her and make some comment about the bruises, not today though. Dot was lost in a world of thought as she walked into the bathroom filling the bath with scolding water and a blackberry salt.

Miss Fisher was exhausted but remembered that she had agreed to meet her friend Venetia later that morning. She would need to make this a quick bath, so sunk into her bath with pleasure, it felt like every muscle in her had been beaten, which in a way she supposed it had. The night before had been amazing she had to admit (obviously if they had awoken in her parlour), Jack had rushed off so fast this morning she barley had a chance to thank him, let alone take him again. She let out a deep sigh sinking deeper into the hot water.

Jack. Now that was a mystery she needed to solve. She thought that eventually they would need to discuss what had happened, but for now it was more fun just to relish in the flirting and the physical relationship. She found it disturbing however that she couldn't even look Dot in the eyes and admit or even allude to what had happened in the parlour the night before. Phryne knew that Dot was a bright girl however and probably had some ideas of her own, which led Phryne to a third and final sigh before she decided to get out of the bath and start what was sure to be a long and tedious day.

As she was drying herself she called Dot in to ask her to ring Venetia see where she would like to meet that morning. She also had the last minute thought that after last night she should really arrange for food of some sort to be taken in to Jack. She asked Dot to also prepare some form of lunch for him which she would have Dot drop in to Jack or she would miss her appointment with Venetia. She quickly wrote a note to Jack thanking him and asking to see him that night.

The country club for some tennis was what Venetia wanted. Phryne could think of nothing she wanted to do less than to participate in any form of physical activity (well she could think of one form) after last night. Never the less it was Venetia's choice, (Phryne owed her one) so she donned a pair of black trousers and a silk shirt while Dot packed her tennis outfit into the car. She had hoped that perhaps a case would appear before she had a chance to make it to the car, however none prevailed, so she left for the club leaving a slightly worried Dot behind to mend her dress.

* * *

Trying to forget her headache and aching body she greeted her friend with a warm hug and kiss.

"Venetia."

"Phryne, just the woman I have been waiting for" she said looking extremely happy to see her waving her hands about in anticipation.

"Well you did invite me here…" Phryne trailed off, feeling not at all herself for some reason.

"Now before we get to the tennis, there is an official reason I asked to see you." She said her eyes gleaming too brightly for this hour of the morning. "I'm engaged" she gushed shoving the ring into Phryne's face, her eyes shining with pleasure.

Ah. That would be why she was feeling off. An engagement, which would no doubt lead to a wedding, something she preferred not to think about right now. Even at the time best of times she did not enjoy the thought of people being tied down, the thought of Jack popped into her mind. She internally rolled her eyes at the thought of him, her brain was not being kind at all. Phryne was also genuinely shocked that her friend was engaged, Venetia was quite a flirt at times (much like herself) and now this so suddenly, it was strange. But then Venetia was a very random person, Phryne put her horror down to the hangover and her brain returned to her friend.

She disguised her look of horror and shock with a look of surprise and happiness for her friend, after all weddings could be fun she thought with a wicked smile recalling at least seven wedding which had ended very happily for her indeed.

The women quickly decided a drink was in order (what better cure for a hangover Phryne couldn't help but think) retreating to the bar. Venetia ordered them both Gin and Tonics, one of Mr B's specialties she couldn't help but think to herself as her friend talked while Phryne pretended to listen, as she went on about the wedding and her fiancé.

* * *

They arrived at the Country Club knowing little about the murder except that it was quite gruesome and the body had been found on the golfing green (hole 4 to be exact) by a fellow member. They were informed that the victim's fiancé was in fact in the club at the moment, but hadn't been notified. Jack sent Collins down to the green to secure the sight while he, with the help an attendant went to inform (he had been told a one Miss Venetia Bombay, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the name) of her former fiancés death.

Phryne had not been listening to her friend for the past hour and a half now, too consumed in her own imagination, considering all the possible things she could do to a Jack during and after dinner tonight. Her headache was lingering, however she was just considering the use of whipped cream, when she felt the couch beside her lower slightly. It was then she realised that Jack had sat down beside her and that Venetia had disappeared to the bar for their fourth round of drinks.


	13. Golf Course

She looked at him in shock with her eyes crinkled, she couldn't work out if he was there or she was imagining it.

He leant over to whisper into her hair "Is that woman just sitting with you Venetia Bombay?

Her brain by this point had woken up from its haze of daydream enough to register that Jack was by her side and enquiring about her friend. "mmm" was all she sighed leaning in close to him daring him to kiss her, which she knew he wouldn't do if he was working, "that is she" she again whispered as she put her hand on his thigh, knowing it would make him mad.

Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep sigh before opening his eyes again and removing her hand off his leg. "Her finance has been murdered" her eyes popped open widely before she frowned and he went on "Were here to investigate. Collins is down at the scene now, I was about to tell Miss Bombay of her fiancés passing"

"Murdered, he can't have been murdered, I haven't even had the chance to meet him." She protested quite loudly.

It was then that Venetia hearing her friend raise her voice that she left the barman to do his job and walked over to her friend drinks in hand. She took in the man sitting very close to her friend, whose hand was laid on hers when she had begun to yell. She was unsure who he was but was quickly introduced. So he was a policeman, he was quite dashing really she thought to herself, more handsome than her fiancé at any rate, although no were near as rich she thought with an internal snort. She was still wondering why he had been holding Phryne's hand when he spoke to her again, this time in an even more serious voice (if that was possible).

"Miss Bombay, I'm sorry to inform you that your finance has been murdered." Her face took a moment to crush, as if she had to digest the information before she stared at them both before starting to sob horrifically.

Phryne turned her head to look at Jack with a look he knew meant that she was not happy about now having to cope with a sobbing woman. He shook his head slightly almost in apology even though it was not his fault. She was really getting into it which Phryne thought was odd, such a usually strong woman was crying over a man, but stood up to comfort the woman anyway. She had had enough of the situation (not 1 minute later, last night's hangover and the alcohol she had just had, had left her with no patience), when the assistant who had helped Jack came over and asked if he could be of any help. The lady was distressing other members of the club, even if she was a highly thought of patron he thought as he addressed Miss Fisher.

Miss Fisher immediately spoke, glad to be excused from her blubbering friend "Yes, would you have Miss Bombay taken home immediately please? And the drinks can just be put on my tab please." She commanded, "Certainly Miss" he said as he whisked Venetia up from her chair and toward the exit. "Please make sure she is taken care of." She called as a final note and the assistant turned to nod at her with an understanding before they were gone.

"Not going to go with her? He asked his eyebrows rose in suspicion at Phrynes apparent lack of caring.

"Not when there is a murder to be solved." She jibbed back before adding quietly, seeing the look on Jacks face "Venetia is an old friend, but the way she is blubbering it will be easier on all of us if they give her a pill and put her sleep for while." Jack knew Phryne was probably right, he hadn't seen anyone that distressed in years. "And knowing Venetia, she is," she paused at this looking almost disappointed in her friend "well was a lot like me, until she told me she had gotten engaged" again she frowned "she would prefer to be alone in her misery. Not have other people watch her cry." The alcohol had gotten her and she regretted saying what she did, she hoped Jack would not remember.

Jack simply nodded at Miss Fisher's strange take on the situation, trying to imagine Miss Fishers beautiful face crying alone, before he realised that there was a possible crime scene to investigate. He stood up offering Miss Fisher his hand, she really was distracting he though, "to the fourth hole." He said as she led the way out of the bar and down a corridor to a huge patio where 8 golf carts were lined up, glistening in the now near midday sunlight.

* * *

They arrived at the scene 15 minutes later after a small fight with an attendant which had ended in Phryne stamping her foot in a very childish manner and threatening to have him removed from his job. Phryne was very tired and some silly attendant telling her she couldn't hire a cart because she was a woman and Jack was not on the guest registry had not helped that. She longed to be at home in her bed with Jack doing all the things she had imagined not one hour ago, however was also pleased they had a murder to attend to.

"What took you so long Inspector?" Collins said before he realised it, blushing a deep red and looking embarrassed and sick at the same time.

Jack couldn't blame him for not wanting to be alone with the body which looked to have been mutated. The body was stripped naked and laying on the ground with a golf flag and pole through the chest and stuck back in the ground.

"I wonder if he was speared or they killed him first and then did it." Even she was taken aback by the length of the murderer had gone to. And she finally got a chance to meet Venetia's finance, not as handsome as she had described and a terrible body she couldn't help but think with an internal laugh.

Jack didn't get a chance to speak before Collins did "Sir, I've arrange for the body to be transported to the morgue as is so that they can have a closer look there. Also I think the Country Club were eager to re open the golf course, so I thought I should have the body removed as quickly as possible." He finished looking unsure if he had done the right thing.

The Inspector looked taken aback and proud "Collins, well done. Anything else worth mentioning?"

"Um the body was found by a fellow member" he said flipping through his notes, "A Mr Rex Harrington and his" Hugh blushed deeply before going on "his, um golfing partner a Miss Felicity…" "Glitter" Miss Fisher finished his sentence, both men turning to look at her.

"I know Rex Harrington, him and Aunt P are good friends, Miss Glitter however is not as highly thought of." She finished rolling her eyes. The body was making her feel sick, he was a disgusting little man and Phryne wondered why her friend would be engaged to him, money instantly crossed her mind.

Jack continued, Miss Fisher looked as though she was going to be sick. "And the victim?" he asked taking his gaze away from Collins to Miss Fisher, whose hand had made its way to her stomach.

"Oh um, we don't know too much about him yet, he plays golf here every Tuesday, so nothing unusual, they didn't realise anything was wrong until he was found."

Jack was about to ask who he was playing golf with when he noticed Miss Fisher had flushed a very un natural shade of green. He changed his mind, "Collins, as soon as the body is removed we will go to interview the victim's fiancé. I will be back shortly, stay here and make sure he is not damaged when he is moved." He very gently put his hand around Phryne's waist careful not to touch her stomach as she allowed him to lead her to the golf cart.

"Are you okay?" he said looking at her with concerned eyes and frowning as he sat her down in the cart before kneeling in front of her, Hugh tried not to watch them, but couldn't help himself, it was either that or the body.

"I will be fine Jack, too much alcohol and not enough sleep." She managed a small smile before adding, "Venetia was feeding me drinks before, I shall be fine." She hated to admit weakness, especially to him, but the alcohol and the sleepless night, coupled with the speared body and the shock of her friends engagement been too much, which left her very embarrassed. Jack shook his head he himself wasn't feeling too good and that body really hadn't helped the situation. It really was disturbing, why would someone go to that level to kill someone he wondered, as did she.

A million reasons jumped around her mind before she let out a deep sigh, giving Hugh a large wink (making him blush, look at the body and then blush again) before standing up feeling less sick than before, but still not entirely herself.


	14. The Interview

Even Jack was disappointed to find out that Venetia Bombay had a very solid alibi when they spoke to her later that afternoon when she awoke from her drugged sleep. She had been at a breakfast that morning with several hundred witnesses to place her. There was no possible way she herself had done it. A crazy finance desperate for money was always an easy case to solve, that didn't however mean she didn't pay someone to kill him for her.

"Did you stand to gain anything from his death Miss Bombay." Jack asked her very seriously to which she started to cry again.

Phryne gave him a look of dread and sat down beside her friend rolling her eyes at him.

"That's the thing" she choked out through a sob, it almost sounded to Jack as though she was laughing, he found this very strange but continued to listen to her.

"Not a thing, I wasn't in his will at all." A small laugh played on Phryne's lips, which quickly turned to a frown.

"He was very wealthy, but we agreed that this would prove to his family that we were serious." She said her eyes very wet with tears threatening to spill over. "Of course his money helped me to love him," she looked at Phryne when she said this, hoping she would understand "but I never guessed he would just die, well not this soon." She said and began crying again "I planned… I planned on being written into his will after…after we married." She began sobbing again, as though she couldn't believe her bad luck.

Miss Fisher absorbed this information, she knew that Venetia had done some unspeakable things in her past (not that she was one to judge) and thought that they might consider that they had caught up to her. She took her friends very wet hand before asking her friend very gently "Did John have any enemies?" The woman shared a look which Jack wished he understood before Miss Bombay paused to turn her look at the Inspector, "John was a very good man, too good for me maybe." She burst into tears again.

Jack motioned Phryne out of the room where they left the woman crying to her former fiancés butler.

"So if she didn't do it, who did?" Jack was very tired, but he needed to concentrate on the murder.

"Well whoever it was is a very gruesome person, that's for sure." She looked as though she wanted to say more, but suddenly changed her mind remembering it was Jack she was talking to. She sighed heavily before turning to Jack "You go back to the station and see if they have the coroner's report, I'm afraid after this morning I really should stay here with Venetia and make sure she's okay."

Jack got the distinct impression that Phryne had something she wanted to say but was keeping to herself, he didn't question her however, he knew she would eventually tell him. "Hopefully by the morning Mr Harrington and Miss Glitter will be back in town" The pair had left that morning to Sydney by car and had not been able to be in contact with yet. Jack thought that was very suspicious, Phryne however had brushed it off with a wave of her hand saying that they went there every month.

"I wouldn't hope too hard." And with a small kiss she was gone leaving him alone in the hallway to think about what she had just said.

* * *

He wasn't sure if her note from earlier that morning informing him of a dinner date that night at 6 was still relevant so at 5.58pm when he was still sitting in his office he wasn't surprised to hear the phone ring.

"Jack why aren't you in my parlour naked?" the voice said down the line.

Jack flushed with heat with the idea of him being in their naked again, also with the idea that someone else could have picked up the phone call.

"Nice to talk to you too Miss Fisher." He replied, not playing her games.

"Anything exciting happen while I was comforting the teary?" she was straight to the point, winding the cord around her fingers wishing that Jack was with her.

"Not a thing, still waiting to interview Miss Glitter and Mr Harrington and the morgue are still going with their report, apparently not until tomorrow now."When he had gotten back to the office after speaking to Miss Bombay he had sat in his office deep in thought. It was an interesting murder that's for sure, he hadn't realised he had been sitting in his office for over an hour now.

"Jack" she hummed down the line, her tone of voice very obvious, he snapped back to reality.

"Yes Phryne." He said back, he had tried all day to keep her off his mind, but hadn't been able to escape her, even in his murder investigation. And it was after 6 now, so wasn't officially on duty anymore. And he hadn't realised it, but he had been thinking about her for the past 15 minutes.

"Its six o'clock, _you, _should be here, _with me_." Her sentence again held a lot of meaning which was not lost on him. She had had a hard day and knew an easy way to relax, which would very much involve Jack. The thought of him made her body twinge with desire, she accidentally let out a soft sigh down the phone line which was not missed by Jack.

"Right Miss Fisher," he said grabbing his hat and coat. "I will be there shortly." he hung up the phone before she even had a chance to reply, which shocked and pleased her at the same time.


	15. Secrets

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I will be more frequent now I promise :) _

* * *

"Dot, please tell the Inspector to come right up to my room." She rushed out of the room as fast as she had rushed in. Dot had no idea that the Inspector was coming over, her and Hugh were supposed to be enjoying a quiet dinner in that night, Miss Fisher had promised her the use of the dining room and Mr Butler was even to make them dinner. Miss Fisher rushed in again panting slightly "Dot I've just remembered your dinner, never mind I will do it myself." Running out equally as fast and back up the stairs, leaving Dot more than confused, but pleased that she could still have her night with Hugh.

15 minutes later Dot and Hugh were in the front parlour when the door bell rang. "Ah that will be the Inspector." Dot mused to herself getting up to answer the door before she remembered what her Miss had said. Hugh looked at Dot with a confused look before blushing very deeply hearing his boss speaking in the entrance way. "Hugh Collins, what have you got to say?"

"Well at the murder today Miss Fisher and… ahh the Inspector, well they ahhh" he appeared to have run out of words. Dot raised her eyebrows in a manner usually associated to her Miss before waiting for an answer. When Hugh didn't speak she knew what he had seen, the same thing she had sensed between the pair, something had definitely changed. She twisted her face and with a very knowing nod of her head simply smiled before shaking her head. "Hugh" she said with a giggle before Mr Butler called the pair in for dinner.

* * *

"Well Jack, tonight Dot and Hugh have booked out the house for a special date." She said with a wink before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the stairs, he didn't even have a chance to take off his coat, "Looks like I will be entertaining you in my bedroom." She was dressed in a silvery silk robe and maybe (he caught a glimpse of her legs as they climbed the stairs) black silk stockings.

On his way over there he had decided he wanted to try and find out more about Miss Bombay from Miss Fisher. However at this stage it didn't look like that was going to happen. He didn't know how she had the energy to think about such things, but allowed her to drag him upstairs anyway. She had an effect on him, which meant that he really couldn't say no to her once she had made her mind up.

"Before we" he faulted, looking to the ground and she dropped his hand. He had guessed why she had invited him over, not that he really minded, it had been a long day and the thought of laying with her was one he enjoyed.

"Yes Jack" she said as she popped off her slippers and sat on the bed leaning back, legs and chest highly exposed, daring him to say no to her.

"I think we should talk about Miss Bombay" he said trying not to look too closely at her, but somehow found himself sitting beside her on the bed "You're not telling me something."

"Please Jack, I'm tired and emotionally worn out, can we please just" she had started kissing him, her hands roaming his body with a heavy sense of longing "and I will tell you everything you need to know in the morning?"

"In the morning?" he said looking unsure, but felt his body betraying him.

"Or when were done, whatever you like." She pulled her mouth away just long enough to say this, undoing his shirt in the process.

As much as he would have liked to tell her no, he wanted to talk now, he also knew it would be much easier to simply let her win. She had already managed to get his full top half off and was just starting on his pants when he realised where he was, what she was doing and who was downstairs.

"Phryne, I don't think…" she cut him off pushing him to lay on the bed beside her. "Jack" she sighed and looked him in the eyes. He shut his, knowing that there was no way he was going to escape her now. She leaned over him and bit his lip, and he was gone.

* * *

Sometime much later when Hugh and Dot had just finished with dessert and were returning to the parlour, Miss Fisher practically skipped down the stairs, looking for the whisky and two tumblers. Jack had given into her desires (twice) and had promptly fallen asleep. Poor lamb she thought, not fazed at all (it had given her time to think) and had gone in search for a drink before she told him all she knew about Miss Bombay and Miss Glitter.

He woke as she was closing the bedroom door, but knew he couldn't go after her with Hugh and Dot downstairs. He sighed deeply with a slight sense of embarrassment, hopefully they were too engrossed in each other to realise he was in her room. He lay back into the pillows deciding it was easier to just wait for her to return.

She slipped back into the room with two tumblers and the glass decanter before placing the cups on the bedside table. She slipped her robe off before plopping onto the bed beside him, totally naked.

"You can't distract me forever you know." He said as he shuffled over on the bed making room for her. She leaned into him as he shuffled away, she was so close now he could smell her sweet perfume and her skin.

"Ah, but I can try." She said leaning over to kiss him on the head before pulling away and pouring them both large drinks.

He took a drink before looking at her waiting for an answer to his earlier questions about Miss Bombay. She sculled her drink before placing the tumbler on the bedside and turning back to him. "Miss Bombay, Venetia, she and Mr Harrington were very involved before Miss Glitter was around." She started, looking into his eyes searching for understanding. "I set her and Mr Harrington up you see." She refilled her glass holding it in one hand and the other to her temple "accidently of course, at one of Aunt P's parties actually." Her mind wandered back to the night it had happened, she had been terribly bored and although she wasn't into match making, had decided that this was a match that needed to be made. She was Phrynes friend and a nice person (although at times too much of a girl) she couldn't help but think to herself.

"I gather they started their relationship that night" he knew what she meant and couldn't help but look at her with a shake of his head in disbelief. "Then one day," she cut in "Miss Glitter showed up with Mr Harrington at a party, poor Venetia was nowhere to be seen."

"And when was that?"

"About six months ago now" she said, trying to remember at which party it was. That Miss Glitter was a piece of work and she really did not relish the idea of meeting her in the near future.

"I hadn't heard from her or her love life except through the occasional letter until last week when she asked me to meet with her, which I did yesterday. I had no idea she was engaged or had any plans to be, and I certainly don't know why her and Mr Harrington ended it, although I do have my ideas…" she finished as though her thoughts cut her off.

"Perhaps there is more to that story then I know?" she mused quietly tucking her hair behind her hair and laying back into the pillows.

"Well Miss Fisher, I think first thing tomorrow morning we will pull Miss Bombay in for further questioning and find out exactly why she and Mr Harrington broke up and where Miss Glitter falls into it."


	16. Miss Glitter

They met at Venetia Bombays house at 10.30 the next morning for tea. She happily told them everything they wanted to know about Mr Harrington, Miss Glitter and herself. When Jack had his back turned she managed to spike their tea with some quality alcohol, which Phyrne appreciated.

"We both met her at a jazz club in Sydney actually" she said taking a long sip of her tea. Jack had returned from looking out the window and seated himself beside Phryne, she leant forward to get her tea shuffling closer to him as she did so.

"And when was that?" Jack asked taking out his notebook trying to ignore her weight on his leg, his mind drifted slightly to last night.

"Ah about a year ago?" she said again sipping her tea

"How did your relationship with Mr Harrington end?"

"I ended it actually, I was sick of being treated so poorly. I mean it was hardly a relationship, we just used each other, me for his money and he for constantly having someone to accompany him to parties and what not."

Jack couldn't really fathom how people could or would live like that. Phryne was nodding her head, she had seen all this before, but she still didn't understand how Miss Glitter came into the picture.

"Towards the end, we weren't getting on as well, I was getting sick of being used and he made it clear that he didn't like how I was acting." She rubbed her cheek in a way which made Jack think he had probably hit her. "He had changed, I told him I was going to leave the agreement, I wanted to someone who loved me."

"So you left to find yourself a husband" Miss Fisher finished for her. "When did Miss Glitter and Mr Harrington begin their relationship?"

"He was devastated when I actually left, he didn't think I would you see. At that point we had been exclusively been sharing a bed…" she stopped herself before remembering what she had been asked "The earliest I know was a week after I stopped seeing him, they arrived together at a housewarming party I went to in the city." She looked slightly taken aback, before her eyes clouded over in memory "that was the night I met…" Phryne realised that must have been when she had met her fiancé and rose to comfort her friend leaving Jack sitting on the lounge thinking about what she had just said.

* * *

Jack had left Miss Fisher and her weeping friend shortly after she had began, he was thankful to be out of there, that woman could cry. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at the thought of Miss Fisher comforting a weeping woman, the look on her face as he had said he needed to get back to the station was priceless.

He was walking back into the station as Constable Collins stopped him, "Um Sir Mr Harrington and Miss Glitter are interview room 1, would you like to see them in your office?"

Knowing that this was a perfect opportunity to annoy Miss Fisher, he couldn't help but agree with Collins, "Yes Collins, take them in right away thank-you, maybe a pot of tea as well?"

"Ah yes Sir" he said and made his way to the interview room to get the couple.

Jack sat down behind his desk tidying the papers and pulling out some paper and a pen waiting for Hugh and the suspects to arrive. When the trio walked in Jack immediately knew he was in for a doozey of an interview. Miss Glitter was exactly that, he thought even Phryne wouldn't stand a chance if this woman was in the same room. Although he wouldn't gain attention for quite the same reason, he tried his hardest not to stare at the woman. She was dressed in a sequined evening gown (in the middle of the day) with what appeared to be shimmering diamonds (surely not?) across her chest, not that much of her chest was covered, the dress also (he noticed as she took her seat) had a large slit up the side revealing her leg to her garter. He could see why she called herself Miss Glitter, and couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Miss Fisher was with her weeping friend…

* * *

She walked into the station 45 minutes later in a horrid mood, that mood was about to get worse as she watched Mr Harrington and Miss Glitter exit Jacks office and walk toward the door. She did not hesitate to barge into Jacks office, sitting herself on the desk a pout on her lips.

"Ah good afternoon to you too Miss Fisher." He said with a greedy smile, putting his interview notes into a neat pile in front of him. She reached to snatch them off him, but he beat her too it, her hands on top of his, she was very close to his face, but still didn't talk. "You didn't tell me Miss Glitter was quite so…" he frowned and blushed at the same time, apparently lost for words.

"Ridiculous" she finally spoke, snatching the papers from his hands, not even attempting to hide her bad mood. She let it all pour out "She is ridiculous, both of them are actually. That dress, and in the day time, I don't know why he would prefer her to Venetia. Oh and thanks for leaving me with Venetia, I very much enjoyed the tears on my skin, really refreshing. Please tell me that you learnt something from that interview?" she finally finished with a huff.

He raised his eyebrows waiting to see if she had finished before he started. "Yes actually. I think that Mr Harrington is in love with Miss Bombay."

"Oh" a look of surprise crossed her face. "You got that from an interview with Miss Glitter in the room?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how that would lead to her finances death."

"How do _you_ know he was in love?" she asked, finally her eyes sparked up, her usual grin returning to her face.

He blushed again, she took the opportunity to talk " I think that Miss Glitter is behind all this" she said giving him a winning smile and a small tilt of her head.

"I think you're just saying that because she sparkles too much." He said returning her smile, deep down he couldn't help but think she was right.


	17. Afternoon

_Sorry darlings, I have been working on this all afternoon, enjoy. _

* * *

They were sitting in his office on either sides of the desk, she had put her feet on the desk and was reclining in her chair. Her pants had slipped up her calves slightly and he could see her stockinged ankles past her shoes. She began to take her hat off, running her hands through her hair as she spoke. "So if Mr Harrington was" she stopped to correct herself, "or _is_ in love with Venetia, then why did her finance end up murdered and not her?"

"Jealousy?" he wondered aloud, trying not to think to hard about how much she was turning him on.

"Jealousy?" she said with raised eyebrows, sitting up in her chair very slowly.

"Perhaps Miss Glitter found out that Mr Harrington loved Miss Bombay more?" he spoke before thinking, but considered that he might actually be right.

"Jack you do have a lot to say about love lately" she commented quietly with a smirk on her face, pulling her legs from the desk and standing.

He felt a blush rise on his cheeks but continued with his theory "Then she arranged for Miss Bombay to be murdered, but then it went wrong." He finished with a nod, feeling proud of himself.

"Ah but that's where I think you've got it a bit wrong." She started to walk around the desk pushing his papers out of the way and sitting heavily on the desk crossing her legs.

"How so?" he looked into her eyes with genuine interest.

"Miss Glitter meant for Venetia's finance to be murdered, so that she would understand what it felt like."

"What it felt like?" he didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"To have the one thing you love taken away from you."

"But Venetia didn't take anything from Miss Glitter?" he sounded very confused and her sitting so close to him wasn't helping his brain at all.

Typical male attitude she thought to herself before speaking, "Ah that's where you're wrong. Venetia had Mr Harrington's heart, I doubt very much that he would have felt the same way about Miss Glitter if he still loved Venetia. And I bet you anything that Miss Glitter hates Venetia for having Mr Harrington's heart, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

He frowned heavily, "Women really think like that?" he honestly could not imagine ever using such twisted logic, even he was in love. Even worse, he tried to imagine Phryne using such logic, he shook his head.

"Sometimes" she said with a shrug. He looked at her with disbelief before she finished, "Only crazy ones though." He frowned even deeper, lost in thought about the murder and the woman who was sitting on his desk now very close to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Miss Fisher sliding off the desk to stand beside him.

Collins stuck his head in the door taking in the pair who to anyone else would have looked guilty even though they hadn't been doing anything wrong. "Ah Sir, I have the coroner's report for you."

He cleared his throat before answering, looking at Miss Fisher briefly, "Ah yes, thank you Collins"

Miss Fisher walked the space to collect report from Hugh winking at him as she pulled it from his hands. Hugh blushed deeply before closing the door on them.

"You scare him enough without doing that you know" he said as she sat down on her chair across from him once more.

Ignoring what he had just said she started reading, "Ah see I was right Jack, he had been poisoned and then someone decided to impale him on that golf flag."

"Which means Miss Glitter probably had some help." He finished her thought for her before leaning across the desk to snatch the report out of her hands.

* * *

Miss Fisher had said something about buying a hat and made a hasty escape soon after Hugh, he hadn't really believed her, but was too distracted to question her further. He had discovered through further reading that the coroner thought that some hours (approx 6) had passed since the time of death and the time of impalement. Which meant that the victim had died between 4 and 6am and then dragged onto the golf course. A large sigh escaped his lips and he realised he was really very hungry. It had been almost four hours since she had left. In that time however he had managed to re interview Miss Glitter and Mr Harrington separately to find out that neither of them had an alibi for the previous evening. In fact he was almost certain that Miss Glitter had something to do with the murder now, she had not managed to charm him at all in their interview, in fact he found himself longing for Miss Fisher. He shut the folder he was holding and decided that this could wait for tomorrow. He rang Miss Glitter arranging for her to come into the station at 10 (he had said 8.30 am but she was adamant that she would be asleep) even though he was sure she was involved, he was also sure that she would not try anything funny in the mean time. Pulling on his coat he shut his office and told Hugh that he was leaving early for the afternoon.

Miss Fisher was just sinking into a very hot bath when there was a knock on her door. She slipped into the water before sighing blowing the hair out of her face and telling whoever was there to enter. She heard Dot's voice softly through the door. "Ah Miss I know you said not to be interrupted, but the Inspector is here to see you."

"Tell him to come in Dot." She called back with a smile

He was waiting in her bedroom, Dot had been sure that Miss Fisher would say yes to him visiting so had lead him up with her. She gave him a funny look as she opened the door to the bathroom waiting for him to enter before she shut it behind him essentially locking him in a room with a naked Phryne.

She was smiling very wickedly when he walked in, but looking into her eyes he could see there was something more. "Jack" she smiled at him, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, "What do I owe this pleasure?" she pulled her hand out of the opaque water.

"I missed you this afternoon, interviewed Mr Harrington and Miss Glitter again and neither have alibis for the other night." He said, trying to hide his smile at this small victory which would lead them closer to finding a killer.

"Ah well that's promising then." She said trying to look happy, but he could tell there was something off. Usually she would be outraged that he hadn't asked her to join him in the interviews.

"Are you okay?" he leant down to take her hand which was sitting on the edge of the bath, he looked around the room taking in the opulence of the bathroom.

"Venetia asked me to accompany her to the funeral this afternoon." She raised her other hand to her temple and rubbed softly closing her eyes.

"Oh" he was apparently lost for words "I'm sorry." Funerals were not his thing at the best of times, he tried to imagine Phryne at a funeral with her friend weeping into her arms. Somehow he knew she would not have enjoyed it at all, especially for a man she didn't even know.

"Oh its fine." She opened her eyes and removed her hand from her temple and put it on top of the hand which held her other on the edge of the bath. There was a gleam in her eyes of her usual self and Jack released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Sometimes he didn't know how she dealt with death, let alone a funeral after the death of her own sister. They always managed to bring up horrific memories for him, so could only imagine how they might be amplified for her. He also knew how much she hated women who wept, even if it was for a death. Somehow she knew what he was thinking and spoke in almost a whisper "Well its fine now that you're here."

His eyes drew to hers and he kissed her very gently on the lips.

* * *

_This is really long as an apology for taking so long for another chapter. Also I think one more chapter and I should be done :)_


End file.
